Facundo Capitulo 2
by XAliinattionX2
Summary: Facundo, el chico nuevo de Leone. En su primer día de clases le pasan muchas cosas, pero hay algo en especial que le llama la atención ¡Historia de MannyxFrida! :D Y se llevaran una sorpresa al final de esta
1. Chapter 1

**Facundo:**** Gisela**

**Un mes después…**

Era de noche, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, todo era estrellas y Luna llena sobre el volcán de la ciudad milagro, las calles transitaban normalmente, los típicos robos y persecuciones de siempre, nada nuevo en verdad…Pero, casi en las profundidades mas peligrosas de Ciudad milagro, se encontraba una guarida, una prisión abandonada llamada guarida, y esta era de la villana mas malvada y poderosa del lugar.

Esta guarida como todos los días, era vigilada por un grupo de esqueletos bandidos, y del interior de esta, podían verse como salía un resplandor dorado y medio rojizo, pues claro, por las noches el oro del interior siempre se lucia mejor al brillar, y el rojizo que desprendía la malvada villana Sartana era muy común.

Pero ella esa noche no estaba sola, hoy había una visita de un jovencito bastante particular.

Así es, Django de los muertos quien acababa de salir de su habitación y se dirigía hacia su abuela.

-Oye abuela…

-Dime Django

-Necesito preguntarte algo

-Pregunta

-Hem… ¿Qué hay que hacer para ocupar el cuerpo de alguien vivo?

Sartana mira sorprendida a tal pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Django?

-Es que…Tengo en mente hacer algo realmente malvado, pero para llevarlo a cabo necesito que me digas cual es el conjuro para apropiase del cuerpo y alma de un vivo

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¬¬°

-¿Qué acaso un chico no puede llevar a cabo sus propios planes malvados? u.u

-Bueno, si…Pero, eres solo un niño, ocuparte de conjuros tan grandes y poderosos como este podría hacerte daño, porque si no lo has notado no tienes

-Abuela ¬¬

-…Esta bien, te diré el conjuro que se para hacer eso que tu me pides u.u, pero antes debo advertirte lo que puede pasar si algo llega a salir mal

-¿Debo escuchar cada palabra? ._.

-**¡Si!, Siéntate en tu trono y escucha **D:

-Me lleva ¬¬ - Django obedece y se sienta en silencio, dispuesto a escuchar a su sabia y experta abuela villana

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir niño u.u

-Escucho ¬¬

-Para apropiarse del cuerpo y alma de la persona que tienes en mente, primero necesitas hacer que esa persona sienta odio, un odio tan pero tan intenso hacia otra persona que quiera llegar al extremo de matarla, una vez que consigas eso, el alma de la persona será como un portice maldito, abierto a todo tipo de mal que quiera ingresar a este.

Es ahí cuando tu entras, en el instante que te encuentres dentro de la persona, el alma de esta se ira muriendo de a poco y como resultado, tu, te convertirás en el alma de esta, claro que en el momento en que tu usurpes su cuerpo, la persona quedara momentáneamente en un estado de sueño muy profundo parecido al Coma, y solo despertara una vez que cualquiera de las dos almas que se encuentran dentro de el o ella, muera, si en este caso el alma victoriosa llegas a ser tu, la persona hará todo lo que tu digas que haga, controlaras su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, absolutamente todo.

-¡Que increíble!

-¡Pero! Django… - Dice Sartana

-¿Qué?

-Tienes advertencias, ya que este embrujo podría fallar – Lo mira algo preocupada – Si el alma de la persona en muy pura, valiente, honrada y amable, el que perderá serás tu, y si pierdes contra un alma, no podrás regresar jamás...

-Entiendo…

-La otra advertencia es que, fácilmente tu podrías convertirte en un alma, pero por tanto, ya no tendrás poder sobre la guitarra, y si el alma original de la persona regresa por medio de algún sentimiento muy poderoso, entonces tendrás que salir del cuerpo, y al hacerlo, solo serás un demonio sin poderes que vagara por la tierra de los muertos por toda la eternidad, sin poderes, invisible al ojo vivo y muerto, será como si jamás hubieras existido.

-¿Algo mas?

-Si y escucha bien, si la persona que tu estas controlando muere, entonces tu morirás con ella también

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si

-Pero, en un momento me dices que debo entrar a la persona… ¿Cómo diablos hago eso?

-Django, tienes una guitarra mística de la muerte, la guitarra será como un imán hacia la persona, por ende, lo primero malvado que ingrese dentro del portal serás tu ¿No es obvio? ¬¬

-Okey entiendo – Se levanta – Gracias por la información abuela ¬w¬

-Django, si algo llega a salir mal solo quiero que recuerdes estas palabras…

-¿Cuáles?

-…Te lo dije…

-Si, si como sea ¬¬° - Le da la espalda – Descuida abuela…Soy Django de los muertos…Nada podría salir mal tratándose de mi

-No estés tan confiado Django… Este es uno de los hechizos de magia negra más peligrosos que hay

-Lose, y comprendo tu temor abuela…Pero en serio, no debes preocuparte

-Bien, pero al menos dime – Gira su huesuda cabeza hacia Django - ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-Solo…Hacerle la vida miserable a alguien, ya sabes, hacer sufrir, provocar llantos, dolor, muertes, miedos, desconfianza…Lo de siempre…

-¿Y tiene algo que ver con el Tigre? – Volvió a interrogar la villana, pero al hacer esta pregunta su cara se lleno de cierta expresión de asco y desagrado, con el solo hecho de decir ese nombre _"El tigre"_

-Pues…Si, tiene en común mas de lo que tu crees

-Bueno Django – Sartana se para de su trono y camina hacia su nieto – No digo que seas el villano mas estupido de todos…Es mas, eres mi nieto, lo que te convierte en uno de los mejores – Lo mira con indiferencia – Pero si algo de tu _"Malvado plan_" llega a fallar…Yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte, ya te lo dije, si fracasas, recordaras mis palabras… - Finalmente Sartana sonrió maliciosa y se retiro a su habitación para dormir o quizás tocar una de sus melodías.

Mientras ella se retiraba en la cabeza hueca de Django resonaban las palabras de su abuela: _"…Te lo dije…"_

Después de esa conversación, Django salio por la puerta principal de la prisión abandonada.

-¡Baka Baka Baka! - Cantaba Facundo por las calles de ciudad milagro, sonriente, feliz, algo distraído, en su mundo, despreocupado de la vida, y llevando en sus manos lo que parecía ser un pastel.

En fin, como decía, despreocupado de la vida y llevando un pastel ¿Por qué el pastel? Porque hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermana Verónica.

Luego de pasar por la pastelería y traer un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas, se encamino directo a casa, pero en el trayecto de la pastelería a su casa, hay un pequeño desvió que es la parada de Buses, el lugar donde los viajeros llegaban a Ciudad Milagro y donde todos preguntaban: ¿Qué huele tan mal? Y bueno, ya todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta xD

En fin, ahí, encontró algo fuera…De la rutina.

-Disculpe señor podría decirme…

-¡No estorbes mocosa!

-Okey perdón ¬¬ Hem Hola señorita ^^ ¿Podría indicarme donde qued –

-¡No me molestes niña inútil!

-¡Oiga tenga mas cortesía! - Mira a un chico – Hola ¿Podrías decirme dond –

-¡No por favor! ¡No me golpes, toma, toma, llévate todo lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño! Dx -Respondió el chico arrojándole su billetera y su reloj, seguido de eso escapo a una velocidad increíble O_O

-¡Che no para! No quería tu… Boe deja, ya fue ¬¬° - La chica toma la billetera y el reloj y los guarda en su cartera - ¿Podría alguien decirme donde queda la calle Deshonor 4012? Dx – Grito al cielo casi desesperada

-Yo podría ayudarte ^^

-¿Uh? – Ella volteo al recibir tan cortes respuesta, y un sonrisa se dibujo en la cara – Hola – Dijo - ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? ^^°

-Claro, dime ¿En que necesitas que te ayude?

-Bueno…Necesito saber donde queda la calle deshonor 4012

-Mmm…Puedo llevarte hasta allá si quieres, esta como ha diez calles de aquí n_n

-Este...No lose ._.

-¿Por qué dudas?

-Bueno, sin ofender pero, soy nueva en este país y desconfío de la gente, y por lo visto, creo que aquí en esta ciudad las personas no son muy…Amables ._.

-Jajaja no tranquila, son personas con muchos problemas, están muy estresados u.u

-¿Por qué problemas?

-Ya lo veras a medida que te acostumbres aquí ¬w¬ y dime ¿De donde eres?

-Eh…Argentina :B

-¡OMG! ¡Yo también! O_O

-Wow ¿En serio?

-Si ¿De que parte eras?

-Bahía blanca ¿Vos?

-Buenos aires xD

-Woow, es el destino n_n

-Supongo ^^°

-Decime, ¿Qué es ese horrible olor? D:

-Fosas sépticas e.e

-Wooaaa o.o

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué? ._.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o te digo las instrucciones de cómo llegar? n.n

-Mmm… - Lo mira de arriba abajo y sonríe – Bueno, supongo que siendo nueva aquí soy un blanco fácil para cualquier hombre malo ¿Me acompañas? ^^

-Pero claro señorita e.e

Y empezó así, ella se tomo del brazo de Facundo y juntos caminaron como diez calles hacia un hotel de la calle Deshonor 4012

-¿Y decime…tu nombre? – Pregunto Facundo

-Oh, perdón, que distraída xD Bueno, me llamo Gisela Ferreiro ¿Vos?

-Facundo Álvarez con 15 años de edad My Lady

-Oh, yo también tengo 15 o.o

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D

-Jajaja, Baka **(Baka: Tonto)**

-¿¡Baka! ¿Sabes japonés? O_O

-Si, perdón, es que a veces las palabras me salen así del alma jeje, perdón ^^°

-No, no eso es genial o.o ¡Yo también hablo japonés! :D

-No te creo ¬w¬

-¡Itsu bishojo! Mochirón Anata wa Chuugokugo ¬w¬** (¡Vamos chica linda! Por supuesto que hablo chino)**

-Es Japonés no Chino u.u

-¿Ves? Nos entendemos n.n

-Ajajaja xD Eres gracioso e.e

-Gracias

-Si, y me dijiste chica linda ¬u¬

-Ja, no pensé que entenderías esa parte…

-Por favor…Nosotras las chicas lo que primero estudiamos del idioma elegido son los cumplidos

-Bueno, tendré que tener cuidado contigo, chica que estudia cumplidos

-Ajá…Como digas

-Y dime… ¿Por qué viniste aquí a ciudad Milagro?

La sonriente cara de la chica desaparece y sus gestos se vuelven un poco más tristes.

-¿Pregunte algo inapropiado?

-No, no, es solo que… - Se aferra más al brazo de el – Me mude aquí a México sin dinero sin nada porque escape de casa :_

-**¿¡Que! **O_O

-Si, lose, suena estupido pero…Mis padres y mis hermanos no estaban de acuerdo con que no estudiara abogacía, les molestaba que me metiera en esto del idioma japonés y pues bueno, me hacían la vida miserable así que, decidí huir…

-Pero…Ellos deben estar buscándote desesperados

-Mmm…No, ellos me dieron el permiso de venir aquí, y como no se opusieron me vine sin pensar, nose, talvez no es huir pero bueno solo quería irme de ahí…

-Comprendo… ¿Tienes al menos dinero?

-Eh jaja, sonara gracioso pero no, no tengo casi nada ^^°

-Bakarana ¬¬

-¡No me digas tonta! Lo hice por mi futuro u.u°

-Bueno, llegamos a la calle que buscabas – Dice Facundo viendo un hotel frente a el

-Bueno, gracias por traerme n.n

-…¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-Dime Gisela…¿No quieres quedarte en mi casa?

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Facundo:** Escapar con la carnada

-¿Qué? – Gisela ríe - ¿Estas loco? ¿Invitar a una desconocida a tu casa?

-Si, lose, estoy loco, me lo dicen todo el tiempo pero, nose, siento que puedo confiar en ti ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas?

-Pero…Ni siquiera te conozco :S

-¡Claro que me conoces! Sabes casi todo de mi, que me llamo Facundo Álvarez, que tengo 15 años, que soy blanco papel con cabello negro y ojos cafés, que soy un Friki de Mierd* que sabe japonés y que provengo de Argentina

-Eso no es lo suficiente como para confiar en alguien ¬¬°

-¿No confías en mi?

-Bueno… ._. ¿Debo responder con la verdad?

-Si ^^

-No ¬¬

-Perra bastarda D: Yo si confío en ti u.u

-Pero, apenas te conozco, es normal que desconfíe, ósea piensa, ¿Cuánto llevamos de conocernos? 20 minutos ¬¬

-¿Y? e.e

-Mmm, no lo siento Facundo, no puedo aceptar tu propuesta…

-Pero…pero D:

-Tranquilo, estaré bien en este Hotel ^^ Pero, puedes venir a visitarme si quieres :D Después de todo eres el primer conocido que me hago aquí

-…Bueno u.u **¡Vendré a visitarte mañana así que te quedas aquí! **– Ordeno Facundo poniendo una cara casi parecida a los animes cuando se enojan xD

-Ok ._. Aquí estaré

-De acuerdo, Gisela, ten mucho cuidado y recuerda…Confío en ti ¬.¬

-Si bueno, ya entendí -_-

-Mañana, a las 2:15 ¿Me oíste? ¬_¬

-Te pareces a mi Papa D:

-Nos vemos mañana – Facundo estaba por irse cuando Gisela lo toma del abrigo

-¡Espera! – Dice ella acercándosele – Dame un pedazo de ese delicioso pastel ¬w¬ - Termino diciendo la pelinegra sacando una navaja de su bolso y cortando con el un pedazo del pastel para después guardar el mismo y comer muy tranquilamente, mientras Facundo la miraba con cara de **WTF O_O** – Gracias ^^ Tenia hambre *.*

-Mañana te traeré más :S

-Dale, Chau Facu n.n

-Chau Gisel :D

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla **(Dato: Nose si esto esta bien pero quiero aclarar, aunque creo que lo próximo que diré se hace en la mayoría de los países xD Bueno en fin, un beso en la mejilla en la mayoría de los casos no representa amor, sino que al menos aquí en Argentina el beso en la mejilla en una forma muy tradicional de despedirse y es muy común n.n Solo quería aclarar por las Moscas :D)**

Seguido del beso, Gisela entro al hotel y Facundo siguió su camino hacia casa, sonriente, aun mas feliz de la vida por el haber conocido a Gisela.

Ella, si que era alguien especial, no llevaba más de treinta minutos con ella y ya la sentía como una amiga muy cercana y de toda la vida.

¿Seria acaso su forma de ser? ¿Su dulce y picarona sonrisa? ¿Su cautivante y brillante cabello negro que resaltaba con sus resplandecientes ojos color verdes? ¿Seria acaso esa ropa Heavy & Rocker que llevaba en todo su cuerpo? ¿O seria talvez esa dulce voz de chica-preadolescente con un ligero tono desafiante y audaz?

Facundo se detiene a mitad de camino y casi tira el pastel por su torpeza, abre los ojos sorprendido y pregunta mentalmente casi sin poder creerlo.

-¿Ella me…gusta? o.o

-Vaya…Esto me será de mucha ayuda… - Decía nuestro joven villano de huesos podridos, observando entre las sombras de unos árboles a la parejita Argentina de Facundo y Gisela.

Django, había descubierto un pequeño punto que definitivamente le ayudaría en su malvado plan.

Y todo lo que necesitaba por ahora era a un par de tontos enamorados, un poco de sangre, y una vez con la carnada en su poder, por obvias razones su verdadero objetivo iría tras el…Seria allí, el momento perfecto para no tan solo hacer sufrir a todo aquel que el desea, si no también que será el momento perfecto para acabar de una buena vez con su peor enemigo, El tigre, y… De sacar algunos trapos al sol ya que bueno, alguien muy importante para el acababa de llegar a la ciudad. En todo caso, Django jamás pensó que llegaría a conocer a… Facundo.

Una picara sonrisa siniestra se pinto en el cráneo de Django.

Sus ojos carentes de alma y compasión hacia el ser humano resplandecieron en ese rojo intenso y luego de bajar su cabeza mostrando únicamente parte de su sombrero, dio un increíble salto hacia el edificio de al lado, desapareciendo entre las muchas sombras de la noche.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto me costaría la estadía? :3

-La estadía de un mes cuesta 200

-**¿¡El solo mes! **O_O Que barato :D Pero dígame… ¿Cuáles son las fallas? ¬u¬

-¿A que te refieres? ¬¬ - Pregunto el recepcionista

-Porque, es muy barato para la estadía de un solo mes u.u Algún problema en las instalaciones debe haber n.n

-Bueno…Supongo que lo averiguaras tu sola ._.

-Mmm…Bien como sea ¬.¬ ¿Cuál será mi habitación buen hombre? ^^

-La numero 215 – Le entrega las llaves del cuarto

-Gracias n.n – Dijo Gisela tomando sus bolsos sonriente, subiendo por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso numero 450 **(Si gente, el edificio es como La casa del macho D: Pero con ascensor ;D) **– Ahora veamos, 212… 213… 214 ¡Aquí! 215 :D

Gisela saco la llave y al abrir la puerta descubrió frente a ella una habitación color rosa crema, con marcos de flores exóticas, flores reales dentro de preciosos floreros de cristal con agua fresca, un techo todo con detalles en madera pintado de blanco, muebles color rosa mas claro que las paredes y uno que otro osito de felpa sobre estos, una cocina con azulejos blancos y pocos tonos grises, un baño completamente blanco y brillante, una pequeña habitación con paredes color Iris con un sofá de un suave tono verde manzana y detalles en blanco, una pequeña mesa con asientos de almohadón, como los que se usan en Japón, y al lado de esta pequeña habitación se encontraba el habitación donde estaba la cama de dos plazas y las demás cosas.

-**¡! Dx ¡ASCO!** – Fue lo que grito Gisela al ver tan repugnante departamento, porque claro, ella era una típica chica Rocker con deseos de triunfar como traductora de japonés, además de que tocaba la guitarra como los dioses y sus bandas preferidas eran de Rock y Metallica alternativa ¡Es obvio que todo eso era repugnante para ella!

Pero no olvidemos que la mujer tiene ese indescriptible "_Toque femenino_" de convertir algo amorfo en belleza. En este caso la misión era pasar de "Elegancia fresita moderna" a "Desastre Rockero". Y ese seria solo el primer paso del cambio.

-Que empiece la fiesta :D – Termino diciendo la chica arremangándose y comenzando a "Mejorar su nuevo hogar".

A la mañana siguiente, un poco pasado de las 2:15 de la tarde…

*Toc toc toc*

-¡Gisela! Soy yo Facundo – Gritaba el pelinegro desde el otro lado de la puerta –Abre se que este es tu departamento – Sigue golpeando - Y no intentes negarlo ¡El recepcionista gordo me lo dijo! ¬¬

-¡Entra! – Escucho, y por tanto obedeció y corrió la perilla para ingresar al cuarto. Encontrándose con paredes negras con pintura roja derramada en ellas, cabezas de Barbie decapitadas colgando del techo de madera llena de fotos de diferentes bandas de Rock y lo ya anteriormente dicho.

Los muebles estaban rasgados, algunos rotos y pintados con un gris opaco; las puertas que daban hacia la cocina, baño y la mini sala con la habitación estaban con un enorme agujero en medio echo con algo explosivo **o.o**, la cocina tenia algunos azulejos rotos, la mini sala ahora tenia un cuatro sofás Puff color violeta y las paredes de ese cuarto estaban pintadas con manchas de pinturas de diferentes colores que al mezclarse hacían otros tonos, estaban ahí la televisión, una mesa a la cual le cortaron las patas en vez de usar las sillas usaban almohadones, y las patas de la mesa y restos de las sillas estaban clavados en las paredes donde en ellas estaban todos los oso de felpa mutilados, ahorcados, atravesados y muchas cosas horribles mas xD

-Gisela T_T – Llamo Facundo

-¿Qué? - Pregunto desde la habitación de ella

-Este departamento me da miedo D:

-Te acostumbraras n.n – Dijo ella saliendo en toalla y caminando muy tranquilamente por la casa para saludarlo, toda mojada porque, al parecer, acababa de bañarse.

*Hemorragia nasal*

-¡Ponte algo mujer! Dx

-¿Por qué? ._.

-Solo traes puesta una toalla – Decía el chico tratando de parar la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz

-Pero lo único que tengo para ponerme es un pantalón corto con una musculosa de Alesana negra, mis botas altas de cuero negras y mi pequeña camperita gris con sombrerito afelpado ._.

-Ponte eso antes que estar semi-desnuda ¬¬ Y ¿Siempre eres taaaan detallada? ._.

-Es mi casa u.u Puedo estar como se me de la gana u.u Y si, si lo soy xD

-¡Ponte ropa! :G

-Okey, Ya voy ¬¬ Cielos que imaimashi ¬_¬ **(Imaimashi: Fastidioso)**

-¡No me digas Fastidioso! Porque no lo soy e.e

-Te propongo que prepares Mate mientras yo me cambio :D Así hablamos de la fucker vida n.n

-Ok ^^

Pasaron así unas dos horas, después de que Gisela se cambio y Facundo sufriera otra hemorragia nasal, se sentaron en los sillones Puff frente al televisor, tomando Mate con pastel que había llevado Facundo como prometió.

Todo muy tranquilo y pacifico hasta que de pronto una explosión asusta a ambos, el televisor sufre una falla y se apagan así como las luces.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Gisela algo extrañada

-Nose, debe ser algún otro villano – Respondió el parándose de su asiento

-¿Villano? ¿De que hablas?

-¿Jamás oíste hablar sobre la ciudad Milagro en los noticieros? ¬¬

-Si, pero solo hablan de unos pocos robos o cosas por el estilo

-Bueno, te ocultan la verdad, la única verdad aquí es que esta plagado de ratas embusteras ¿O que acaso jamás escuchaste decir a alguien: "La ciudad milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia" ¬u¬

-Jamás lo oí ._. Pero bueno asomémonos por la ventana haber porque tanto ruido afuera y el corte de luz

-Esta bien – Los dos abrieron la ventana y al hacerlo un rayo rojizo casi les quema la cara, por suerte Facundo había reaccionado rápido y logro retroceder junto con Gisela detrás de el.

-¿Y eso? O_O

-Un rayo, nose de donde habrá provenido pero…uh – Un recuerdo se clava en la mente del chico, y recuerda aquella escena en donde acababa de conocer a Django, y Frida se había puesto en medio de el y el sujeto, donde segundos después el rayo rojo de la guitarra de Django casi los mata, entonces si, rayo rojo, ahora recordaba de donde provenía aquel extraño ataque.

-Es Sandro… - Dijo Facundo

-¿Sandro? O.o ¿Pero Sandro no esta muerto? o.o

-¡Sandro!

-Django ¬¬ - Dijo cierto chico esquelético de sombrero y tétrica guitarra que se encontraba ahora a pocos metros de ellos, ya que de un solo salto de la calle y de ventana en ventana, logro llegar casi hasta donde estaban los dos.

Facundo cerro la ventana de un golpe, pero Django atravesó fácilmente el obstáculo rompiendo el vidrio e ingresando así al departamento.

-¿Por qué todo argentino que conozco me dice Sandro y no Django? ¬_¬ - Dijo el ojirrojos haciendo tronar sus dedos

-A mi no me preguntes, además dime ¿Qué quieres Sango? – Desafío Facundo

-Django ¬¬

-No me sale ._.

-¡Vete de mi casa sensual chico esquelético de linda guitarra con poderes raros! Dx – Ordeno de un grito Gisela

-¿Sensual? ¬.¬

-Facundo solo míralo – Decía Gisela encantada – Es el sueño de toda chica Rocker *¬*

-¡Bien! :D Me agradas ¬w¬ Talvez te mate a lo ultimo u.u

-¿Matar? :S

-¡No se hable mas! :D

-¡No te atrevas Django! – Dijo una voz entrando por la puerta y arrojándose contra el villano

-¡Manny! :D – Dijo Facundo

-Hola ¿De que me perdí? :B - Decía Frida llegando al lugar con una bolsa de chocolates y dulces

-¿Tu de donde vienes? ._.

-Fui al cine con Manny ^^ Pero nuestra bella cita se cánselo porque Django molestaba nuevamente ¬.¬

-**¿¡Que haces molestando a mi amigo y su novia!** – Dijo Manny forcejeando contra Django

-Nada, solo vine a divertirme un poco :D

-No, no será con algún conocido mío – Decía Manny luchando con sus garras contra su oponente, hasta que en un momento de la pelea ambos se incorporan y quedan cara a cara mirándose con odio y esperando ver cual de los dos atacaría primero.

-Descuida Tigre, no vengo ni por ti, ni por Frida, ni por el tonto ese que no sabe decir mi nombre correctamente – Decía Django

-¿Entonces? – Pregunto Manny esperando la respuesta que de seguro implicaba a la chica cerca de el

-Yo mas bien venia por ella – Termino diciendo Django corriendo hacia Manny, el intento defenderse de el pero cuando estaba por golpearlo, Django lo salto por encima y dejando al Tigre atrás corrió hacia Gisela y la tomo de los brazos sin dejarla escapar – Era ella a quien quería – Decía tomando el mentón de Gisela y con una nota de su guitarra, un humo gris inundo el lugar, cuando este se disipo, los tres chicos notaron la ausencia del secuestrador y la victima…Django y Gisela ya no estaban.

-¿Dónde esta Gisela? – Pregunto Facundo viendo el lugar donde segundos atrás estaba ella

-Se la llevo **¡Maldito Volvió a escapar! **– Dijo impotente Manny golpeando la pared

-¿Gisela era…la chica que estaba aquí?

-…Si… - Respondió Facundo cabizbajo – Y ella…ella…

-¿Ella te gustaba?

-…Si

-…Entiendo… - Dijo la peliazul con tristeza – Manny, debemos encontrarla

-No te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar, a ambos – Decía – Solo dame tiempo de pensar

-Manny…

-Dime Facundo

-Yo también, quiero ayudarte a encontrarla – Levanta la mirada y mira a Manny y Frida fijamente – No me quedare sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a verla de nuevo o esperando lo peor… ¿Puedo serte útil en algo?

-…Claro que si amigo, la vamos a encontrar – Dijo Manny en forma de apoyo, caminando hacia Facundo y dándole un suave golpe en la espalda, tratando de sonreír calidamente.

-Manny tu crees que ¿Debamos pedir apoyo? – Pregunto Frida

-¿Te refieres a los padres de Gisela?

-…Ella no tiene padres, mas bien, ellos están en Argentina, Gisela se fue de la casa para venir aquí y estudiar idioma japonés, tener su propia banda y ser alguien en el futuro…Así que, vivía sola aquí, por eso vine a visitarla… - Dijo Facundo muy deprimido

-Entiendo, tranquilo

-¿Cómo supieron que yo estaba aquí?

-Porque sabíamos que Django había regresado a causar mas problemas, y mientras lo buscábamos te vimos a ti y a Gisela en la ventana y de hay vimos a Django entrar por ella

-Ya veo…

-Manny, podemos pedirle a mi papa que con la ayuda de la policía traten de encontrarla

-Tú encárgate de eso Frida, yo le diré a mi familia que ayude también

-Cielos, a mi familia le va a costar entender todo esto pero…También les diré que ayuden

-Bueno, como tú desees – Dijo Manny - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Por el fin de Django de los muertos? – Pregunto poniendo su mano frente a su novia y su amigo

-Por el fin de Diango u.u

-Django ¬¬° - Corrigió Frida

-Lo que sea ¬_¬

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Facundo: ****¿Cómo es eso de Herma – ?**

-Bueno, esto es lo que haremos, Frida, tu ve con tu papa y explícale lo que paso, trata de exagerar un poco así se centra mas en buscar a Django junto con los demás policías

-Si mi capitán (L)

-Facundo, tu ve con tu familia y con todas las personas que te puedan ayudar, explícales y convénselos de ayudar y hacer lo mejor que puedan

-Señor, si señor

-Y yo iré con mi familia y les pediré que me ayuden a buscar a Malena n.n

-Gisela ¬¬ - Corrigió Facundo

-Ah si eso ^^° Bueno ¡Vamos corran! – Dijo el moreno empujando a la peliazules en dirección a la jefatura de policía y a Facundo a cualquier dirección, el sabia a donde ir, y el transformándose en el tigre salto de techo en techo hasta la casa del Macho.

Unos minutos después…

-**¡PAPA! **– Grito la ojiazules pateando la puerta de la oficina de trabajo de su padre y con una corrida y un solo salto se subió al escritorio pateando los muchos papeles que habían y tomo al adulto completamente sorprendido del chaleco y dijo desesperada – **¡Papa, es horrible, terrible, una desgracia, una cruel y trágica noticia!**

-**¿Qué? ¿¡Qué sucede! ¿¡Asesinos! ¿¡Secuestradores! ¿Terroristas! ¿¡Violadores! ¿¡Sartana de los muertos! ¿¡Que te hizo Rivera!**

-Manny no me toco un pelo ¬¬ ¡Pero! Django de los muertos regreso, intento matar a Manny, dejo con heridas graves a Facundo, secuestro a Malena e intento violarme ^^

-**¿¡Y LO DICES CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD! ¿¡ESE ESQUELETO TE TOCO SIQUIERA!**

-No, pero estuvo a punto… Manny lo detuvo ¬3¬

-**¿¡Donde esta Django!**

-No lo sabemos, escapo con Condesa y no lo encontramos

-**¡Llevare a mis hombres para que lo busquen! ¡Nadie toca a mija**! – Y dicho esto Emiliano salio corriendo de la oficina dispuesto a iniciar una búsqueda contra Django, mientras Frida se quedo muy tranquila y satisfecha de su mentira puliéndose las uñas en la oficina.

-**¡Mama! ¡Verónica! **– Grito Facundo entrando a su casa de una patada - **¿¡Donde están**! Dx

-¡Aquí estamos Mierda! Ya Cállate ¬¬° - Dijo la hermana saliendo de la cocina

-Hermana, necesito ayuda D:

-Si quieres que te maquille como la ultima vez comenzare a pensar que eres Gay ¬¬

-¡No es eso! Dx Además, quería que me pintaras como Pikachu para ir a la convención de Anime ¬¬°

-Solo dime que quieres -.-°

-¡Ciango secuestro a Gisela! ¡Necesito ayuda para buscarla! D:

-¿Quién es Ciango? ¬.¬

-Ciango es un esqueleto andante que viene de la tierra de los muertos, tiene una guitarra mística del mal con la que puede lanzar rayos mortíferos que matan a las personas D:

- ._.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Aja -.- Si me buscas estaré durmiendo una siesta ¬_¬

-¡Espera hermana no! Dx – Verónica empieza a caminar en dirección a su habitación y Facundo se tira al suelo tomándose de la falda de ella mientras era arrastrado – Digo la verdad, no es mentira, en verdad necesito ayuda con esto

-Facundo yo no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo ¬.¬ ¿Un esqueleto andante que viene de una tierra mística de la nose que mierda con poderes sobrenaturales y que se llevo a una amiga imaginaria tuya? Por dios que ridículo

-¡Gisela no es imaginaria, es real! D: ¡Y Django también existe! – Hace una pausa – Un momento ._. ¡Lo dije! ¡Al fin pronuncie bien el nombre de Django! :D

-¿No se llamaba Ciango? -_-

-Yo me entiendo ù_ú

-Bueno veo que ya recuperaste tu dignidad, ahora si me permites ¬.¬ - Verónica abre la puerta y se encierra en su habitación

-**¡Abre maldita pendeja egoísta! **

-¡Facundo! ¿¡Por qué tanto grito en esa casa! :g

-¡Mama! T-T

-¿Qué? -_-

-Chango secuestro a Gisela D:

-¿Chango? O.o

-… ¡Mierda lo olvide de nuevo! Dx

-Explícame lo que intentas decir cariño -.-

-Se que sonara ridículo pero, Sandro es un esqueleto ambulante de la tierra de los muertos, tiene una guitarra con poderes sobrenaturales y secuestro a mi amiga Gisela ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Dx

-¿Sandro no estaba muerto? O.o

-¡Eso mismo dijo Gisela! Dx – Decía el chico arrodillándose en el piso desesperado

-¿Te tomaste el medicamento que te receto el doctor? ¬¬

-¡Mama, no lo tomo desde los 6 años! :S

-Pues veo que el no tomarlo te empezó a hacer efecto -.-

-**¡A la Mierda! **– Se para molesto y camina a la puerta – ¡Si ustedes no van a ayudarme entonces la salvare yo solo! – Y cierra la puerta tras de si

-Esta tan loco como su padre ¬¬

-¡Papa, Grandpapi! – Grito Manny entrando a su propia residencia de una patada

-¿Qué sucede mijo? – Pregunto Rodolfo saliendo de la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos

-**¡ESTAMOS EN **- ¿Estas llorando? ._.

-¿Esto? – Se seca la lagrima – Estoy cortando cebollas para la cena :E

-Ah ¬¬ ¡Papa! ¡Debes ayudarme a mí, a Frida y a Facundo! D:

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Grandpapi llegando al lugar también

-Django regreso del inframundo y se llevo a la novia de Facundo ¡Debemos detenerlo!

-¡Vamos entonces! – Dijo Rodolfo cambiándose el traje de un tiron, como era de esperarse, y Grandpapi, después de pensarlo unos minutos, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez la novia de Facundo tendría una linda abuela soltera, fue así que acepto ayudar también.

Ya todo preparado, la policía revisaba de pies a cabeza toda ciudad milagro, la madre y hermana de Facundo ni se movieron de sus casas al pensar que su pequeño y masculino pariente estaba Loco y los mangas que Leia comenzaban a causarle algún efecto negativo en el cerebro, y respecto a los Rivera, como siempre, se ofrecieron a ayudar, ya sea por interés o no.

Mientras tanto, en la cima del volcán de la ciudad milagro **(Lose, demasiado obvio, pero ya verán el porque en el prox cap)**, allí en la orilla de este se encontraban Django y Gisela. Ella estaba atada de manos y piernas y su boca estaba cubierta por una cinta. Ella arrojada en el suelo medio inconciente y Django la observaba desde el otro lado de la orilla.

-¿Nee nantos menes? – Pregunto ella con la cinta en la boca, traducido xD _¿Qué tanto me ves?_

-Me hubiera encantado saber que Mierda dijiste… - Dijo – Pero no viene eso el caso ._. – Se incorpora y camina hacia ella - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que vives aquí en ciudad milagro? – Pregunto Django quitando lentamente la cinta de su boca, al hacerlo, le sorprendió que cuando Gisela estuvo libre no tuvo ni el menor preocupación por intentar gritar Auxilio o pedir que la salven, Nada… No dijo absolutamente nada – Vaya… Me sorprende que, como mi rehén, no hayas gritado…

-No necesito gritar, no soy de ese tipo de chicas, además de que estoy en la cima de un volcán, nadie va a escucharme

-Lista – Sonrío perverso – Entonces ¿Respondes?

-Pues no te mentiré, ya son menos de 24 horas que estoy acá… Y veo que ya me hice un enemigo ._.

-No me veas como un enemigo… Más bien, yo no tengo nada en tu contra, solo quiero al chico…

-¿A Facundo? – Pregunto sorprendida - ¿Para que lo queres?

-Ya lo sabrás Linda… Ya lo sabrás…

-¿Y que harás cuando el este aquí?

-¿Que te dice que el vendrá por ti? ¿Qué o quien te lo asegura?

-No se, apenas lo conozco y se que el va a estar acá ._.

-Mjm – Rió – Pues yo también creo que el vendrá, pero no solo, sino acompañado… - Entonces Django comienza a desatar las ataduras de Gisela, y cuando esta se encontraba casi libre, intento dar un movimiento de pelea para noquearlo, pero Django fue mas rápido y arrojándose sobre ella la estampo contra el piso, justo debajo de el – Pillina ¿Qué querías hacer?

-¡Quítate de encima! – Le ordeno la morena toda ruborizada por la extraña posición y el como Django la mantenía presa de sus garras huesudas

-No, no… Como veo que tu _"Noviecito" _tardara en llegar… ¿Qué tal si… pasamos el rato? ¬3¬

**(No puedo evitar hacer a Django un ****pinché pervertido -_-)**

-¿¡Que! ¡No! ¡NO! **¡NOOOOOO!**

-¿¡Donde estarán! – Pregunto Frida revisando las piedras que habían debajo de sus pies.

Hace pocos momentos se habían encontrado ella, Facundo y los Rivera en el parque, todos dispuestos a buscar juntos.

-Frida Amor… ¿Por qué buscas bajo las piedras cuando sabes que no van a estar allí? ¬¬ -

-¿"Alicia en el país de las maravillas" deja marcas en la infancia de algunas personas sabias Manny? ¬.¬

-Lo note (L) – Dijo el moreno perdido en la reluciente y casi tonta mirada de su ojiazules novia

-¿Y como es esa tal Gisela? – Pregunto Grandpapi

-Gisela es, simplemente grandiosa - Respondió Facundo en menos de dos segundos – Tiene el cabello negro como una pintura Gótica fresca, tiene unos preciosos ojos color verde que tiran a Turquesa, es morena, yo mas bien diría que es doradita :3 Su figurita de reloj de arena con esa preciosa falda verde, sus pantalones azules rasgados en las rodillas, sus altas botas de cuero y detalles negros, sus pulseras parecidas a las de Frida colgando de sus muñecas, su remera negra y la camisa rota blanca sobre ella, su melodiosa voz de chica rebelde… ¡Y sin olvidar su delicioso perfume de Rosa Negra de Michelle Scott! *¬* - Decía el con carita de completo enamorado – Diablos esa pendeja es un sueño… (L)

-Vaya… ._. Tranquilo Tigre – Dijo Manny haciendo tronar sus dedos frente a la carita del imbecil enamorado de Facundo

-Perdón… Me deje llevar -_-

-**¡Nooooooo! **– Se escucho a lo lejos

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Frida

Y seguido de hacer esa pregunta se volvió a escuchar otro grito, esta vez mas…Varonil

-**¡Django! **– Dijeron todos sabiendo de donde provenía esa voz, pronto todos se subieron sobre el traje robótico de Pumaloco y volaron hasta el volcán de la ciudad

-**¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltameee! **

-¡Gisela aquí esto – Todos miran la situación y quedan con cara de ._.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a acosarme de esa manera maldito esqueleto pervertido! D: - Gritaba Gisela teniendo a Django atrapado en sus manos femeninas - ¡Atrévete nomás a ponerme otra mano huesuda encima maldito violador!

-¿Qué paso acá? ._. – Pregunto Facundo al borde de un colapso mental - ¿Qué no eras tu la que estaba en problemas?

-Si, pero se cuidarme sola ¬w¬

-Que interesante muchachita n_ñ – Pero en ese momento en que Gisela se distrajo viendo a su "Amigo", Django aprovecho y pateando el tobillo de la chica, hizo que casi se cayera al suelo, solo que el la tomo a tiempo antes de caer y sacando una navaja de su bolsillo la atrapo con sus manos y acerco la cuchilla el cuello.

-¿Qué demon – Dijo ella viéndose enredada en el problema

-¡Suelta a la chica! – Ordeno Manny

-No, antes Facundo debe darme algo que es muy valioso para mí

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Facundo serio al ver que su amada estaba en manos de un loco sicópata sin piel.

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? – Pregunto Django sonriente

-¿Qué debo saber? – Pregunto nervioso

-Supongo que es momento de que sepas la verdad… Hermanito…

**Continuara…**


End file.
